


Blue Universe

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [13]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David can't stop thinking about Patrick, M/M, PATRICK IS A TEASE, Stevie is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: Little coincidences? Or reminders of Patrick?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Blue Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Photo challenge -- Something in your camera roll from August. Mine happened to be a bag of bergamot tea.

There were signs everywhere. He couldn’t escape the little hints of his new boyfriend no matter where he turned. And David definitely didn’t believe in coincidences, but clearly the universe was plotting against him.

It’s not that he minded the reminders of Patrick. I mean, he was head over his Rick Owen’s thrilled with his business partner turned boyfriend situation. But Patrick wanted to go slow. And slow meant build up. And build up could mean explosion. I mean, they needed to “connect.”

So, seeing several people eating mozzarella sticks like it was on special... Watching Patrick help an older lady apply some eye serum to “test it”... Stevie wore a blue flannel, wtf? Ray even came in and mentioned he was refreshing his rom-com movie stash and had stocked up on popcorn and cocoa powder. Mr. Hockley sent over a new sample of tea - some bergamot flavor that Patrick said he loved. Worst of all, Twyla gave him his coffee and told him not to make a mess since he HAD A SLOPPY MOUTH!

“Um, did you ask the universe to mess with me today!? Ray is mentioning rom coms, Stevie is uncharacteristically wearing blue and a new shipment of bergamot tea arrived as a sample from Mr. Hockley.”

“What are you talking about David? What do those things have to do with the universe and better yet, me?”, said Patrick. “The only thing I did was order some mozzarella sticks for everyone in the cafe. Kind of a thank you for supporting us.”

“See! Exactly! I saw that! It’s like everything is pointing to you. These are all things that remind me of you!”

Patrick walked over to David and placed a kiss in the dimple of his mouth. “Oh, David, that’s so sweet. Everything reminds you of me? Is that why you’re on edge today?”

“Well, no, but...” David stammered as he tried to back away from letting Patrick know he was the only thing consuming his mind.

“You know what’s funny is that I didn’t even have to pay Stevie to wear blue - she was more than happy to play along,” as he winked and slowly turned the sign to closed.

“David, slow time is over. Backroom. Now.”


End file.
